Is It Bad?
by Kai86
Summary: The other side of the two way mirror during the Olivia/perp scene in P.C.


Is It Bad?

Kai

Summary: The other side of the two way mirror during the Olivia/perp scene in the episode P.C.

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.

Pairing: Olivia/Alex established. For my own dirty pleasure, we're going with their super closeted.

Rating: Gasp T, who knew I had it in me?

Author's note: I just watched P.C for the first time and had to do this. But don't worry two chapters for Demons of Desire are about halfway finished lol

"Is it bad?" Alex murmured under breath, as she watched Olivia strut into the interrogation room wearing her leather jacket and acting all butchy mcfabulous and feeling a shiver run down her spine when the brunette detective tossed said jacket onto the table.

"Is what bad?" Elliot asked, from where he stood next to her observing the goings on.

Alex swallowed audibly, '_Shit, she hadn't meant for him to hear that'_. She and Olivia had tried so hard to hide their relationship from people, they'd only been dating since Alex had returned to SVU and hadn't even said _I love you_ to each other yet, though Alex sensed they were close. Alex had never done the lesbian thing before her stint in WitSec, but while there had discovered quite a bit about her sexuality, without the restrictions of a political career, even that freaking claims adjuster had actually been a woman, which she had admitted to Olivia shortly after her return. As for Olivia…well, some dabbling in college and a cop turned psychiatrist during her Academy days. '_Oh well, what the hell' _Alexdecided, if things were getting as serious as she was pretty sure they were, it wasn't like they could hide much longer. She'd kind of got the feeling that this case had carried them both that much closer to being comfortably out anyway and the political climate was quickly changing. "That I think that's incredibly hot," she blushed at her own admission, then flushed with a different kind of heat when Olivia slammed the chair down and sat, oozing every bit of sexy female masculinity possible.

Elliot raised an eyebrow and eyed the ADA, looking her up down in a suddenly new light. '_Hmm, I wonder, nahhh. Surely….' _ Then turned his head back to the action just Olivia was chasing him into a corner. He swallowed now, "Is bad that I do?" When Alex whipped her head around to look at him, he had the good grace to smile sheepishly.

"No," she said smiling. She watched Olivia come within inches of the man's face, heard the words she whispered to him. Could picture the facial expressions as she uttered the words that would ultimately unhinge him. '_God, I just ruined this pair of underwear,' _she thought, and it certainly wasn't the first pair she'd soaked through because of the brunette detective. What she wouldn't do to walk in there, kick the perp out and let Olivia bend _her _all the way over that table

'_Well, maybe. Only one way to find out.' _He was a detective and Olivia had been acting, strangely, recently, granted it hadn't really all clicked until she'd swaggered into the interrogation room and he found Alex on the other side. Elliot cleared his throat, "Think that often?" He queried, interrupting her internal ramblings

Alex jumped, flushing hotly again, "Would it matter?" She raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him to actually ask what he was ultimately asking.

"No, I'd still respect you in morning, if that's what you're asking," He turned to look at her, "And her," he finished quietly, holding eye contact, waiting for her reaction and what it would tell him.

Alex looked down, '_Damn it, he still hadn't said the words,' _and Alex knew she certainly couldn't, not based on the speculation that her girlfriend, _'Is that what we are?'_ would beok with it. "I'm not sure I know what you mean, but I appreciate the sentiment," She lowered her eyes, unable to look him the eye as she gave the safest answer, without outright lying. Both she and Olivia had done enough of that.

He cleared his throat again, "Alex," he started, then hesitated. She looked up, the pain in her eyes was heartbreaking and all the confirmation he was going to get, he figured. "I know it's none of my business but..." Again he hesitated, if he was indeed wrong, God help him. They both faced the window now, neither acknowledging the other as Elliot talked, "Olivia is my family. And I only want her to be happy. I hadn't put it all together until today. But she's been happy, started towards the end of March." He trailed off knowingly. "Happier then she's been in years, maybe more so than I've ever seen." He stopped then as the perp shoved Olivia's hand roughly against his crotch. Seeing his partner was fine he hurried the conversation along, "I don't know, for sure, why she's happy. But _whoever_ is making her that happy? They have my blessing." He cleared his throat when his voice cracked at the end of his statement, '_Damn emotions,'_

Alex turned to him then, while not ready to fully acknowledge what he was saying, the words still touched her deeply and she wrapped her arms around him from the side. He turned to hug her too. They didn't say anything, just held on. Breathing in his Old Spice and her CK1, both taking comfort in the support.

Another clearing of his throat and then, "However if _that person_, whoever _they_ may be, should ever hurt her, in anyway…" he trailed off his meaning clear. Alex nodded against him, tears tracking down her cheeks, '_Damn when did that happen?' _ She wondered.

They both jumped apart then, when the door opened and Olivia strode out, still in character, with the perp in handcuffs. She eyed them speculatively, "He's all yours Elliot, get him out of my sight." She shoved him towards her partner, she couldn't resist the temptation to rile the creep more. She watched as Elliot led him off, "Do I wanna know what that was about?" She leaned against the window and folded her arms across her chest. Still not having entirely dropped the role she'd been playing.

Alex smiled and stepped forward to close the outer door to give them some privacy. She turned to face her lover, "I…he knows. About us," Alex stepped forward and tentatively placed her hands on Olivia's shoulders.

Olivia nodded, her thoughts running rampant. "Did you tell him?" She asked, not really sure how she meant it.

Alex dropped her hands dejectedly, "Not exactly and he didn't exactly ask either, but it was implicit." Alex turned then wrapping her arms around herself, she felt tears pricking her eyes, '_Damn it, not again.'_ How could she have been so stupid? She'd actually thought that what they were doing had been more than casual dating and amazing sex.

Olivia mentally slapped herself, God, she was stupid sometimes. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Alex from behind. "I didn't mean that to sound so harsh, I was just asking." She felt Alex sigh deeply and relax against her. "I, uhhhh actually have a confession to make." She whispered, nuzzling through blond strands of hair.

Alex turned in her arms and wrapped her arms around the detective, "Ohh?" she arched an eyebrow.

Olivia smiled shyly, "I know this is kinda new to us both, but… Alex I think…I think I'm falling in love with you." Olivia dropped her gaze, and quickly realized that was bad idea, the only things to see by looking down was Alex's glorious breasts, even if they were covered.

Alex gasped, Olivia took it to be a bad thing and started to pull away. Alex held her firmly against her, and then used a hand to pull her chin up and force eye contact. "No, baby. I umm, same here." She finished weakly.

Olivia's eyes brightened, "Really?" She asked. Alex nodded her eyes swimming with tears. "Because, I might've exaggerated. Alex I am. In love with you. I love you." Olivia prayed to God that she'd just gotten this right.

Alex smiled shakily, "I love you too," tears swam in both women's eyes as they leaned in for a soulful kiss.

The door sprang open and Elliot strolled in, his head down, buried in a folder. He looked up as they jumped apart, "Ohh, sorry?" He hadn't meant for it to be a question, he also hadn't been prepared to be met with irrevocable proof. It was one thing knowing and another _knowing_. Not a bad thing though. He set the folder down and walked up to his partner.

Olivia gulped, God she hoped this wasn't about to get confrontational. To her surprise he only wrapped her in a bear hug, "I'm happy for you," he whispered, voice cracking, before releasing her and turning to quickly leave the room, least they see the emotion on his face.

Olivia smiled, looked at Alex and smiled wider. Her life suddenly looked a hell of a lot better than it had that morning when she'd dragged herself out of the attorney's bed at 5:30.

And end!

Please R&R? I'm actually more nervous about this than I am when I post my sexy time fics lol


End file.
